The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including interconnection structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices can be categorized as semiconductor memory devices storing data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical operations, hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices and/or other integrated circuit devices.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices may allow high speed and/or low voltage/power consumption. Reliability of the semiconductor devices may be deteriorated by the high integration of the semiconductor devices. However, semiconductor devices having excellent reliability have been demanded with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, various research is being conducted for improving reliability of semiconductor devices.